Toy Story Ultimate Toy Box Collection (2010)
The Toy Story Ultimate Toy Box Collection 10-Disc Trilogy set is a 10-Disc Toy Story Blu-ray/DVD set that contains Blu-ray, DVD and Digital copies of all three Toy Story Movies. It was released November 2, 2010. Product Description Gallery -1_The_Set.png|thumb Toy_Story_1.png|Toy Story as represented by Sheriff Woody Toy_Story_2.png|Toy Story 2 as represented by Buzz Lightyear Toy_Story_3.png|Toy Story 3 as represented by Lotso Hugging Bear Bonus Features Scene Selections Toy Story * 1. Sheriff Woody * 2. Opening Credits ("You've Got A Friend In Me") * 3. The Coast is Clear * 4. The Staff Meeting * 5. Recon Plan Charlie * 6. Buzz Lightyear, Space Ranger * 7. "Strange Things" * 8. Woody vs. Buzz * 9. Sid * 10. Who Will Andy Pick? * 11. Buzz Hitches a Ride * 12. Lost at the Gas Station * 13. Pizza Planet * 14. Sid's House * 15. Back at Andy's * 16. Playtime with Sid * 17. The Buzz Lightyear Commercial * 18. "I Will Go Sailing No More" * 19. Hannah's Tea Party * 20. Sid's Window to Andy's Window * 21. The Big One * 22. Andy Misses Woody * 23. "Buzz, I Can't Do This Without You" * 24. Woody Asks for Help * 25. "Wind the Frog" * 26. "Play Nice!" * 27. The Chase * 28. Rocket Power * 29. Christmas in Andy's New House * 30. End Credits Toy Story 2 * 1. Opening Titles * 2. Buzz's Mission * 3. Woody's Lost Hat * 4. It's Buster! * 5. The Nightmare * 6. Wheezy * 7. Yard Sale * 8. Kidnapped! * 9. Who Stole Woody? * 10. The Roundup Gang * 11. Operation Rescue Woody * 12. "Woody's Roundup" * 13. Woody Loses His Arm * 14. Buzz's Speech * 15. Getting the Arm * 16. Crossing the Road * 17. The Cleaner * 18. Al's Toy Barn * 19. Woody's Restoration * 20. Buzz Switch * 21. The Barbie Aisle * 22. Jessie's Story ("When She Loved Me") * 23. The Toys Find Al * 24. Into the Vents * 25. Sheriff Woody * 26. To the Rescue! * 27. Woody Stays * 28. Stinky Pete * 29. Zurg Battle * 30. To the Airport * 31. Woody vs. Prospector * 32. Saving Jessie * 33. Takeoff! * 34. Welcome Home * 35. End Credits Toy Story 3 * 1. Western Adventure * 2. Playtime (You've Got a Friend in Me) * 3. Grown Up * 4. College Packing * 5. Thrown Away * 6. Going To Daycare * 7. Sunnyside Welcome * 8. What About Andy? * 9. Woody Leaves * 10. Rough Play * 11. Bonnie * 12. We're Trapped! * 13. Gambling Den * 14. Where's Home? * 15. Lotso's Offer * 16. I See Andy! * 17. Locked Up * 18. Lotso's Story * 19. Daybreak * 20. Woody Returns * 21. Reunited * 22. Prison Break * 23. Ken's Closet * 24. Prison Riot * 25. Mr. Tortilla Head * 26. Spanish Buzz * 27. Caught * 28. Garbage Truck * 29. The Dump * 30. End of the Line * 31. Safe and Sound * 32. Back Home * 33. Goodbye Andy * 34. End Credits and Epilogue (We Belong Together) Trivia * This was released the same day of the standard Toy Story 3 Blu-ray Combo Pack and DVD. * Ten years before, Disney released a 3-Disc version of this set that was only DVD. Category:Blu-rays Category:DVDs Category:Toy Story Blu-rays Category:Toy Story DVDs Category:Toy Story 1 Home Media Category:Toy Story 2 Home Media Category:Toy Story 3 Home Media Category:2010 Home Media